Complicated? You Don't Know The Meaning!
by LolitaAlexandria520-WaterWitch
Summary: It's Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and shocking reveltaions come into play. Most of all the truth about her parentage. with three new transfers on top of it, it looks like this year is going to be crazy...and school hasn't even started yet.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the stairs, she wondered why her father had decided to wake her up so early in the morning, especially since it was the first day of summer break, as well as her birthday. As soon as she entered the living room, she knew that something wasn't right. Her parents both stood up as soon as she walked in, and motioned for her to sit down.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" she asked as she started to make her way to the mantle. She didn't really want to be standing too close to her parents, not with the weird tension in the room. After a few moments of thick, irritating silence, her mother began to speak, "Hermione, we have something to tell you. We … aren't … your real parents. We adopted you when you were two years old." Her father said to her slowly.

"But... how? Why? Why did I need adopting? And why are you telling me this now?" Hermione demanded to know. She was completely confused, and her "parents" weren't helping any. "Wait, who even are my parents?"

"Your biological mother's name is Narcissia Malfoy, and your biological father is Lucius Malfoy."

'This can't be happening! On my sweet 16, I'm finding out that I'm Malfoy's sister! This is not right! No, No! This can't be happening!' Hermione thought as she tried to get her brain to focus.

"What? Why did you adopt me?" Hermione finally asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Hermione, dear... please sit down." Mrs. Granger began, "You know all about your friend Harry and what transpired between himself and that Dark Lord, and I'm aware that you know that Mr. Malfoy received the Dark Mark during that first war... but I don't think that you are aware of the danger that was still very abundant in the first four years following His fall."

Hermione listened to the woman that she had called "Mother" for the past fourteen years of her life and was almost to the point of tears when a green burst caught the corner of her eye, and jumped away from the fireplace just in time to see Professor Dumbledore step out.

"I'm sorry Hermione, didn't mean to startle you. Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, pleased to finally meet you." Dumbledore said all of this in one breath while he cleaned himself off, gave Hermione a hug, and then briskly walked to where the Grangers stood and shook hands with them.

"Hermione, what all have they told you so far?" Dumbledore asked her as he sat down and took a cup of tea that Mrs. Granger was offering to him.

"They had just started to explain to me all of the commotion that was still going on around the time I was three." Hermione replied and finally moved to sit down.

"Ah yes. At that time, Severus came out of hiding to find me and ask for my shelter and protection. As you know, I gave him that second chance. About a month after, Igor Karkaroff was arrested and was put on trial. And during that trial he gave to the ministry—

"Barty Crouch, Jr." Hermione finished for him. Things were starting to make sense. But she still didn't know why things were so dangerous that her family wasn't able to keep her. The Grangers had just given her a rough outline of what was going on, most of which she knew.

"Precisely. You also know how everyone in the Order stopped believing that there was one trace of Sirius' innocence by this time as well. Now, also around this time, the Malfoy name was being cleared of all charges."

"Sir, how many charges was Mr. Malfoy faced with?"

"Twenty murder charges, ten break-ins, and three torture charges. And then the penalties for even being "in league" with Voldemort, and for using the curses. Hermione, I want you to understand that your father, Lucius, is a good man... but was also a man with very few choices. It's nine thirty at this precise moment, so Lucius and Narcissia should be telling Draco about now. Go ahead and eat breakfast and get dressed. I think that the Minister, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Malfoys will be here in two hours. Will that be enough time to take a shower and start getting a night bag together?" Dumbledore explained to Hermione.

Hermione just simply nodded her head to his questions and decided to just go ahead and take a bath. She needed to relax. She hadn't even gotten a Happy Birthday yet.

"Young Master Malfoy, your father ordered me to wake you. Young Master Malfoy." The house elf hesitantly tried to shake the young 16 year old from sleep, when Narcissia walked in to wake her son herself. After ordering the house elf to move, she walked to the end of the bed, grabbed ahold of the bottom of the comforter and pulled. Every Malfoy isn't a morning person, and they become even crankier when they are in one way or another rudely woken up.

"What the bloody hell! I told you last night Aurora, I want to sleep in on my birthday, Damnit. Wait until..." the boy began to yell but stopped short when he saw the elf in question was across the room, and his mother was the one holding his blankets in her pale, skinny and long elegant fingers.

"When you're done yelling at your mother, get dressed, and come to your father's study." Narcissia ordered in her sweet, and gentle, but firm voice as she threw her son's covers back on him and walked out with Aurora.

"What does he want?" Draco voiced aloud. He was 16 for crying out loud. After getting up, gathering clean clothes, and taking a quick ten minute shower, Draco headed for his Father's study. Lucius Malfoy's study was on the fifth floor, located in the third corridor, in the west wing. Draco wasn't used to being ordered to seek out the study; he was used to his parents yelling at him to get out and get away from them.

Upon arriving at his father's study, he straightened his posture, and rapped on the door. "Come on in Draco." Swallowing, Draco inched into the room and moved to his father's desk. He was taken aback that his father wasn't in robes and was even more surprised when he noticed his Godfather standing by the mantle in muggle attire.

"Draco, we have something to tell you." Narcissia began as she closed the door behind him.

"What about?" Draco decided that he didn't like how the conversation was sounding, and if his father had been in his normal black velvet and green silk robes then he would've been at a little more at ease.

"Draco, you are not our only child. You are a twin. The oldest, to be precise, and I would scold you on your behavior towards your sister if it hadn't been to our advantage. Draco, who would you least expect to be related to you?" Lucius asked as he peered at his son over his steepled fingers.

"Hermione Granger." Draco choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up the stairs back up to her room, Hermione was completely overcome with the amount of information that she had been "blessed" with since she had woken up that morning. Deciding that she would prefer to take her bath before she did anything else, she made her way over to her dresser and pulled out the top left hand drawer for a bra and a pair of underwear. Putting a matching set on the top of her dresser, she moved over a drawer and pulled it out as well to look for a shirt. Settling for a blue and black tank with her name on it in silver lettering, she threw it too with her underwear, moving another drawer down, she found her black and silver cotton skirt with her name on it in blue lettering. Stretching, Hermione made sure that her drawers were shut.

'I don't know why I don't have a choice. How does Dumbledore know whether or not I want to leave the Grangers? Not that it matters now, I've already said that I'll go.' Hermione felt a deep resentment whelm up in the pit of her stomach as the thought of her Headmaster just assuming that she was okay with being the daughter of a man that had tried to kill her a few months before. 'But also, a few months ago. We finished Him off.' Hermione reminded herself as she started the water.

"Hermione Granger? Father! She… are you trying to tell me that I've treated my own flesh and blood like she is a mudbl—" Draco began yelling at his father but was cut off by his godfather.

"You only treated her the way that you thought appropriate at the time. Now that you know, and the time has come for her to come back to live here, now is the time that you repent. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive you though." Severus' cold sneer pissed Draco off so bad that he found himself clenching the front of his shirt and pushing him up against the wall that he had been leaning against only seconds before.

"If I remember correctly, you have also made her cry!" Draco yelled as his father pulled him off.

"Draconis! Get your temper in check. Wash up and come back here before noon. We need to go over to her house. Legal arrangements with the Ministry and the school need to be made." Lucius instructed his son as he dismissed him.

She didn't know around what time she had fallen asleep, but about noon, Mrs. Granger was waking her up. "Hermione dear, you need to get dressed and you need to pack a night bag." Hermione sighed and stretched as she got up out of the tub to do as she was told. After getting dressed and packing a bag, she flung her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs and back to the living room.

"Hermione, the Malfoys are here." Mr. Granger's voice informed her as she walked in and looked up to see that the Malfoys were indeed there, along with Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. "Hermione, we were just showing your mother a picture of you accidentally doing magic."

"Oh? Which one?" Hermione found herself blushing, a lot of the pictures that they had managed to capture of her doing magic had all been when she was having tantrums or when she was after sweets.

"The time where you got flustered because your swing wasn't going high enough." Mrs. Granger answered her with a sweet smile. Hermione winced and bit her tongue.

'They had to show one of my fits!' Hermione thought to herself as she turned back to look at the people in the room. "So, was it the one that my hair was on end and the swing's chains were rattling visibly, or was it the after picture where I was on my back crying because I had fallen off and scrapped my elbow?"

"The first Gran—Hermione." Hermione jumped at the sound of Mal—Draco's voice answering her.

"Oh." Hermione got out as she tried to swallow. The swallowing problem was starting to bother her.

"But I would have much rather preferred to have seen the after shot." Draco sneered, interrupting the comfortable, but tense atmosphere.

"Ooh shut it you!" Hermione snapped as she stomped to his seat and smacked the back of his head—hard. "Professor Dumbledore, will I have to be re-sorted?"

"I'm afraid so Hermione. We need to make sure that you have been placed in the correct house." Dumbledore answered her. But that was the last question that she got to ask for the nest two hours. After twenty minutes of defiantly standing however, she had collapsed onto the left armrest of their couch next to her "brother".

"So the papers are finalized Albus. Diane Lyn Malfoy is now in the custody of her biological parents, and the Grangers have promised not to mention ever having a daughter named Hermione." Fudge stated to the room. The sudden noise from the announcement made Hermione jump, and fall to the floor on her side.

Pushing herself up onto her knees, Hermione looked at the Minister and demanded for him to repeat that.

"The papers are finalized…"

"Not that, what you said after that!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"You are in the custody…"

"Shut up! My name!" Hermione snapped as she whipped her head around to look at Dumbledore and then to her parents and then to the Grangers. "You never told me that I had such a beautiful name. You never told me anything!" Hermione had finally started to yell, she had been holding it in all morning, and she finally snapped.

"And you've always treated me like shit! Professor McGonagall, even you knew! Why wasn't I told when I started school? Why now! I'm going to have to readjust! Is being the daughter of an ex-Death Eater that troublesome? The way I see it, I would've been protected and safe if I had known. I wouldn't have been striving to prove myself if I had known, I would've had friends growing up, I wouldn't have felt alone and disserted if I had grown up in my rightful place!" Hermione was standing by now, letting it all come out. "All my life I've been made to think that I was a worthless Muggle! That I have no place in the world! And now I'm being expected to forget all of that and say 'hello' to a new life? I've missed out on sooo much because of this shit! This bloody hell hole of a life!"

"Diane…" Hermione looked up to see her father slowly approaching her with his hands slightly raised.

"All my life… I've been thinking that I've no place in the world. I have no friends in the Muggle world, I've always been 'too weird', and I've never belonged in the Wizarding world—until now, and just barely. It's been a week since Voldemort's been dead, and I'm finding out that my own—_my real father_—was one of his top ranked? You expect me to be _okay_ with this? Don't I have any say? Will I ever have control of my life? Or do I subject my life into the hands of another. Another to decide my fate for me?" Hermione had backed away from them all and into the far wall by now, and they were all standing up staring at her.

'I'm _16 today!_ Today is _my_ _**SWEET 16!**_ And they have not said one word of Happy Birthday!' Hermione's inner voice screamed in her head, but just as quickly asked of Draco, the second thought actually getting voiced.

"Has anyone even realized or cared to have remembered that today is Draco's and my _**birthdays**_? Have you?" Hermione closed her eyes as she felt tears start to blur her vision. When she opened them, she smiled faintly at Draco's expression. It had softened at the mention of it being _his birthday_—of it being _their birthday_.

"Diane, we're sorry. But today has been sooo…" Mrs. Granger began to say but Hermione's voice cut her off.

"I don't want to hear that you're bloody sorry! All I want is to be acknowledged for the Witch I am, for the Witch that I've been. For the Lady that I will be and the Child that I was!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. The raw emotion of her rage and agitation rippled through the air like a whip of magic, and in seconds half of the china and glass that was in the near vicinity burst into millions of pieces. Sending showers of glittering gold, silver, jade, porcelain, and tinted and plain glass through the air.

"Diane!" Hermione felt her knees buckle beneath her as her adrenalin rushed out of her, splicing her energy tenfold. But instead of feeling all of the broken pieces stabbing her knees and legs and untimely her hands, arms and face, she found that she was being held up by two strong arms that were wrapped around her shoulders.

Hermione's ears rang with many "repairo" s through the next minutes. And as everything was pieced back together, and the air has stilled again, Hermione managed to move her head to look at the people in the room for what felt like the billionth time that day. "I'm sorry." She faintly muttered.

Light chuckles made her feel better as she gripped her savior's arms as she tried to keep from crying. She smiled and tried to hide her puffy and tear-streaked face as her father walked to her and reached for her chin.

"Diane, it's alright. Your frustration is understandable, and we all apologize. Diane, I'm sorry for all the trouble you've been through. You must understand that we thought that it was for the best." Lucius apologized to her in the softest voice that she had ever heard him use, and she smiled up at him as she felt a resounding warmth toward him rise in her chest and spread to her face as she tore from her savior's arms and hugged her father.

"I agree with Diane, Father." Hermione turned as she realized that her brother had been holding her up and she smiled as she cocked her head to wait for him to continue. "All I want is to be acknowledged for the Wizard that I am, for the Wizard that I've been. For the Man that I will be and the Child that I was! I'm sixteen Father, Mother, and I've not received a single 'Happy Birthday' from either of you at all."

"I'm sorry Baby." Narcissia apologized as she stepped closer to Draco. She turned slightly to see Hermione staring at her, and smiled at her. Hermione smiled as her mother reached out and gently wrapped her long, elegant fingers around her wrist and gently pulled her from her father's grip. "Happy Birthday to my wonderful children!"

"Diane, please keep out of trouble." Mrs. Granger asked as she hugged Hermione.

"Yeah, and don't think that just because you have a richer and better family that you can abuse it." Mr. Granger scolded her jokingly.

"Yes Madame, yes sir." Hermione agreed as she pulled away from them and stepped next to her father.

"We will be sending House Elves to retrieve her things. Thank you for taking such good care of her." Narcissia said as the Malfoy's disapparated.

Hermione gasped as she felt the unforgiving tugs and twist stop and she suddenly felt solid ground beneath her feet again. "I don't think that I like appearating much." Hermione voiced as she shook her head.

"We're home." Draco announced as he let go of his mother's arm and walked in front of Hermione.

"So Diane, why do you not look like a Malfoy?" Draco had been curious since his parents had told him that she was his baby sister.

"I don't know, I figure a charm or something of the sort." Hermione answered him.

"Quite right Diane." Lucius praised her as he started to walk with Narcissia towards the Estate. "Come on you two."

"How different do you think I'll look Draco?" Hermione asked her brother as they made their way behind their parents.

"I don't know, probably a lot different. Since we are twins, you'll probably look like the female version of me, but with gentler proportions and features. You aren't too fond of this illusion are you Diane?" Draco answered her as they walked into the entrance foyer.

"Not really. I anticipate the change." Hermione responded to her brother's question. "Father? Where's my room?"

"Follow Draco dear, and change into something formal. We will be dinning with the Zabinis tonight." Lucius informed them as they nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Zabini, as in Blaise Zabini? Draco! I don't think I'm ready to face anyone from school yet! What will I do? What should I say? I have no idea how to behave at authentic formal wizarding dinners." Hermione started to ask but was stopped as Draco stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Don't worry. You have manners and common sense. You can be taught later if you wish, right now, just be polite. It's as simple as that Sis." Draco's reassurance made her smile and they continued to walk down the hall and up another set of stairs.

"Dray? Will I also be given a map?" Hermione asked once they had reached her room.

"That, we don't provide. But you live here, so you can roam anywhere in the house and anywhere on the grounds. But if you're instructed not to do something, you do need to listen." Draco explained as he opened the door for her. "Well Sis, I need to get dressed myself. Mother should come to help you. From experience I know that dinner isn't until 7:30. It's three o'clock now, take a little soak."

Hermione smiled as she closed the door and observed the décor. Smiling with pleasure and a sense of comfort, Hermione dropped her bag on the floor beside the bed and collapsed backwards onto it as she decided that she'd take a nap after such an informative day. "Ahh, velvet." Hermione muttered as she buried her face into the soft and furry fabric.

"Diane, Miss Malfoy." The little house elf sighed as she tried to pull her owner over onto her back, but after several attempts, disapparated to find Mistress Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucius, I'm so glad that we finally have our little girl back!" Narcissia squealed as she rummaged through her dresses. She was trying to find the "right one" and was having a harder time than usual.

"I know Cissia, I know. I'm glad to have her back as well. But Narcissia, she'll be distant for awhile. She needs time to adjust." Lucius reminded his wife as he brushed his hair back from his face.

"But, for how long Lucius?" Narcissia whined as she leant back against the wall. Lucius looked up and smiled at his wife as she started to shake and slightly sniffle.

"I don't know Cissia, but all we can do is show that we truly love her." Lucius reassured his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They stood that way for several minutes, with Narcissia silently shaking and Lucius blinking quiet tears from his eyes. He was having the same doubts, the same questions. He knew that she wouldn't easily adjust. That she and Draco hated each other, and that she probably still had a very vivid image of his hands wrapped securely around her throat. Not relenting as she began to scream and cry, as she began to beg and plead for her life. Lucius shivered at the memory of his own daughter pleading him to even make her his slave if need be, just spare her life. The plea had made him falter and she had been able to slip away.

"She'll come around Cissia."

Hermione stretched as she felt slight pressure on the bed beside her. Rolling onto her back, Hermione yawned and sat up, she yelped loudly when she saw a thin, pale face graced with high cheek bones and silver blue eyes at the foot of her bed.

"It's alright Diane." At the softness in the man's voice, Hermione's memories of the day's events ran through her head and she blushed as she realized that she had probably broken one of the Malfoy "rules" by sleeping in her clothes. "Diane, it's only me." The gentle voice cooed again as its owner moved closer to her.

"It's alright." Hermione sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she realized with pleasure that it was Draco, not their father. She still didn't feel completely comfortable around her parents yet, she wasn't even too comfortable near her brother yet. Swallowing, she stood up and made her way to the wardrobe that was against the wall across from her bed.

"Um, Draco, do you have a swallowing problem when you're nervous?" Hermione finally asked, getting too irritated with the now annoying habit that had invested her body only that morning.

"Yes. Why?" Draco replied as he sat on the bed.

"Nothing, just curious. So um, what should I wear?" Hermione asked as she smiled at her brother and then turned back to face the wardrobe.

"Um….let me get Mother, or I could get Father…" Draco replied as he walked out biting his lip as he went.

"She'll come around." Lucius was still reassuring his wife when Draco walked into their room and coughed to get their attention.

"Diane is just fine, quite perky actually. Um, Mum, Dad? She wants to know what she should wear…..and I really don't know what to tell her." Draco stated as he moved towards their bed and plopped down.

"I'll go dear." Narcissia informed her husband as she practically jumped at the opportunity to help her daughter for the first time.

"Diane." Hermione jumped when the knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she looked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Your Mother." Narcissia replied as she smiled at the question, and the response.

"Hey." Hermione said as she opened the door and let her in, locking it after she had moved towards the bed and chair, which were both covered in many dresses.

"You have half of your wardrobe out dearie." Narcissia chuckled as she held up an emerald green dress and looked toward the wardrobe, which was now half-empty, and was looking rather bare.

"Sorry, nothing is fitting." Hermione apologized as she moved towards the bed and bent down to pick up the hanger to the current dress that she was holding. "If this wardrobe is supposed to fit, it isn't. They're all too long, too thin, and they don't even come close to touching my chest. Everything's too big Mother." Hermione complained as she sniffled.

"Diane." Her mother began as she walked forward and gently touched her daughter's chin, while raising it to look at her face. "Baby, we need to take off the charm so everything will properly fit."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say as she reached up to wipe away her tears.

"So can you take the charm off, or…?" Hermione began to ask but was cut off by her mother.

"Lucius will have to remove it, so if you don't want him to see your body when he comes in, you might want to put a set of over robes on." Narcissia laughed as her daughter put the dress that she was holding down and began to pull out an overset of robes. A few moments later, Lucius was knocking on the door and was smiling as he flicked his wand towards his daughter to remove the illusion that covered her natural body and features.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione gasped. She was no longer short, tan, and freckly, but was pale, tall and had an unblemished face. Her hair was now straight and long, reaching the small of her back, and her eyes were now mirrors of her brother's. Silver blue and cold looking, almost like a void, but emotion full nonetheless. Touching the glass, Hermione laughed and smiled. She was at least three inches taller. And she knew that her bust was also going to be slightly bigger, fuller even. She had been a 32 B, but now, from the pressure on her chest due to her bra, she knew that she had to be a 34 C at least. And she had slimed out, to a point that she now had perfect curves, all in the perfect places. Smiling, Hermione turned to face her father.

"So, Dad how's your baby girl look?" Hermione smiled as she placed her hands behind her back and smiled at him.

"Like a perfect little angel." Lucius answered her laughing. Hermione's head snapped up at the soft and quiet but profound sound. In a matter of seconds, she was crying, and her arms were wrapped under his arms, around his torso. She was clutching his robes, and was crying as she swore to herself that she would never let go, and that they would forever be stuck with her.

"Diane." Lucius gasped as she squeezed tighter around him and snuggled her head into his chest. "Di? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione muttered into his chest, raising a giggle from her mother.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying like this. What's wrong?" Lucius was unused to this sort of affection and it made him nervous as his daughter's grip got tighter and she started to cry more than she had been.

"Diane, how do you like this?" Narcissia asked as she held up a long, black dress that flared at the back with feathers, and had long layered pieces of fishnet over black lace on the sides with a bow at the back, and a corset design on the front. Tied to the hanger were laced gloves with silk ribbon.

"That's…" Hermione began as she let go of her father and moved to examine the dress that her mother was holding up. "This is beautiful. I love it!" Hermione exclaimed as she took the dress and held it to her front as she stepped in front of the mirror to examine the effect. The mirror was charmed to show the after affect. It was the best way to tell how something would truly look on a person. "Mum! It's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her mother.

"Thank your Father, he picked it out!" Narcissia informed her child as she took the dress so it wouldn't suffer the bone crushing hug that Lucius would receive.

"Alright Dad, love your fashion sense and all, but out!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed him out of the room so hard that he tripped and fell. "Sorry Daddy!" Hermione said as she bit her lip and locked the door.

"Mother, will you help?" Hermione asked as she turned towards her and pulled off the over robe, along with her bra and underwear, which both had slightly ripped.

"Yes. Here." Narcissia said as she started laughing. She handed the dress to her daughter and moved toward the dresser drawers, pulling out a black strapless bra and a black thong.

"I don't wear thongs." Hermione quickly stated.

"They go better." Narcissia retorted handing both pieces to Hermione.

"No one will see them." Hermione retorted right back. She did not like the feeling of thongs; she had to wear one the year before when Ginny had drugged her to a Wizarding dance party. She had approved of the attire, and so she had stayed in the shadows, and she knew that if she didn't approve, her parents certainly wouldn't.

"Diane."

"Narcissia."

"Diane."

"Mum!"

"Eric reporting the approaching of the Zabini family Madame." A house elf popped in and announced and then popped back out.

"Fine!" Hermione grunted through clenched teeth as she grabbed the articles of clothing and put them on. They both fit perfectly, and to her surprise, this thong was a lot more comfortable than the one that Ginny had made her buy to match the skirt that she had on.

"Help!" Hermione grunted as she struggled with the zipper and the layers and the gloves and the top half of the dress. Narcissia stood a few feet away, laughing at her daughter as she struggled. The scene was quite amusing.

"Alright, hold still." Narcissia relented as she moved to help. It was a matter of minutes and they were ready. Hermione's hair was still down, draped over her shoulders, and she had no makeup on, but she didn't see the need. She was almost to the top of the stairs until her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall and up a few flights of stairs.

"I almost forgot the finishing touches." Her mother squealed, reminding her of the night of the Yule Ball when Lavender and Ginny had both attacked her face and hair. Hermione gasped as her mother pulled her into a large, greatly and lavishly furnished bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked as he stuck his head out of the bathroom, Draco following in pursuit. The sight of her brother's hair only half slicked made her giggle and momentarily smile at them both. The image was funny.

"No makeup." Hermione answered as her mother cleared of her vanity stool, it was covered in random robes and other sure signs of sexual roughhousing from the night before.

"And her hair is plain!" Narcissia shrieked causing her husband, and son to raise their right eyebrows in question. Hermione simply shrugged.

"I think Sis looks fine, but what do I know?" Draco questioned as he straightened up and walked back into the bathroom.

"Just brush her hair back, pull it up half way, curl the top, put a diamond and onyx barrette to hold it and fluff the bottom." Lucius said in a calm and nonchalant dismissive tone to his wife as he rounded back onto his son's unruly hair.

"Sometimes I wonder if your father is gay, but then I remind myself of his lustful---" Narcissia began absentmindedly but was cut off by her children.

"Mother!!! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Don't wanna hear it!" they both exclaimed.

"Sorry sweethearts. But, you both should know that if I didn't en—love your Father, you wouldn't be here." Narcissia stated bluntly as she pulled her daughter to the vanity table and made her sit down. For the next ten minutes, Hermione suffered pulling, and tugging as her mother relentlessly attacked her "plain" hair. When Narcissia finally finished with her hair, Lucius was leaning against the door frame and Draco was slumped on their bed playing with a torn piece of fabric.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked in the demanding tone of an impatient Malfoy.

"No. Makeup." Narcissia barked as she turned the stool around to face her. "Luc? What do you think? Black? What?"

"Black eyeliner, black bottom layer eye shadow, silver top layer, and a fine tracing of blue, and blue mascara. Blue and silver lipstick." Lucius answered after a few moments. Draco and Hermione shared a look as they looked at each other and then their father, remembering their mother's words.

"Hey Daddy? Hermione began as she opened her eyes for her mother.

"Yes Baby?" Lucius asked as he fiddled with his cane.

"Hermione bit her lip and observed her brother's nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you bi?" they asked bluntly.

"No, just vain." They started laughing at their father's honesty.

"So mum, are you done?" Hermione asked as her mother tugged at her hair one last time to fix a stray strand.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped at the particularly sharp pain.

"Are you ready Diane?" Draco asked as he picked at the fabric one last time and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his robes and holding his hand out to his sister.

"Yes Draco." Hermione replied as she took her brother's hand and noticed that the dress was trailing the floor. "Um, mum… shoes?"

"Oh!" Narcissia exclaimed as she began to rummage through her closet. "What size baby?"

"Um.. I was a 7, I guess a 7 ½." Hermione answered as her mother came out of the closet with two different pairs of shoes. One pair was plain black heels, while the other was a pair of black, knee length boots.

"These are 7s." Narcissia informed her daughter as she placed the right shoe in front of her daughter. "Try it."

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped when she tried to push her foot in the shoe.

"Okay, here." Narcissia said as she threw the shoe ungracefully over her shoulder and helped her daughter with the right boot. "Better?"

"Mmhm. It feels wonderful." Hermione confirmed as she pushed her foot into the other boot.

"Good. I'm glad you fit them. I haven't worn these since I was your age. They were a joint birthday present from your aunts." Narcissia informed them.

"Aunt Andromeda _and _Bellatrix?" Draco asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes, Andy and Bella bought them for me…from a Muggle designer store if you must know." Narcissia smiled as she pulled the right boot together, fixed the tongue and began to lace up the laced ribbon that served as shoe laces, and then did the same with the other.

"The Zabinis here are." Eric announced as he Apparated in and then disapparated out.

"Are you ready Di?" Draco asked as he turned his sister around to face him.

"Are you ready Di?" Draco asked as he lightly gripped his sister's shoulders and turned her around to face him.

'I'm glad I never paid attention to you, this would've been awkward.' Draco thought as he took in his sister's true appearance. She had been beautiful when she was masqueraded as Hermione Granger, but now, she was gorgeous, and he had to admit it… his sister was hot. She was the female replica of him. Her eyes mirrored his exactly down to every speck of blue. Her lips were fuller than his, more appropriate for a woman's face than a man's, and they pouted more.

"I'm gonna have ta—" Draco began but was stopped but lace covered fingers gently being pressed against his lips.

"Don't talk like Ron. His grammar impediment sends shivers of disgust and disapproval up and down my spine every time he says 'and ya know, 'eamus was sayin' tha' he 'uoldn't come 'cause of his mum not 'ettin' along wit' maw and paw'." Hermione smirked as she moved her fingers from her brother's mouth after she had finished imitating her best friend's accent when he was overly excited and was eating at the same time.

Draco started laughing hysterically when his sister was finished and had gently placed her hands, folded in front of her, and started to fiddle with her dress front. He smirked as he lifted her chin. "You'll be a wonderful asset to the Malfoy family. Don't worry. And even if you are truly meant to be in Gryffindor, I want you to know that I'll still love you, even if you marry that dumbass bloke of a friend called Weasel!" Draco announced as he ran out of the door and towards the greeting hall where he knew that the Zabinis were waiting for them.

Hermione pursed her lips and huffed as she followed her parents out of their room and towards the hall. She would get her brother back for that one later, when they didn't have company.

"And he was brought up in this life…" Hermione muttered to herself as she lifted her skirts and made her way down the last flight of stairs.

"Blaise, this is my baby sister. Isn't she just beautiful? She will definitely need a guard when we get to school, don't you think?" Hermione looked up and flushed when she heard the praise out of her brother's teasing mouth.

"…" Hermione smiled and stopped mid step when she found where her brother and his best friend was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, definitely going to have to get a guard."

Hermione flushed again as she continued down the stairs and gripped her brother's hand as he helped her down the last step and led her to where Blaise's family stood.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, may I introduce you both to my sister?" Draco began as he nodded his head slightly to acknowledge their place in society. When they both nodded, he continued. "This is my sister, Diane Lynne Malfoy."

"Diane Lynne? She has the same initials as you Draco!" Blaise pointed out as he stood next to his father and resisted the urge to lean forward and crane his neck to try to get a better view of her face.

"So, did you hear Draco?" Blaise began in the middle of dinner.

"Hear what Blaise?" Draco asked as he swallowed a drink of his water.

"Hermione Granger was reported missing by her parents, but there's no proof of her being kidnapped, and authorities on both sides have decided that if she doesn't contact her parents in two months they'll continue to search, fearing the worse. If she does contact them, then they'll call off all investigations." At the news, Hermione choked as she had just started to take a drink of her water.

"Diane, are you quite alright?" Mrs. Zabini asked her as Hermione patted her chest and managed to swallow.

"Yes. Blaise, you said that Hermione Granger is 'missing'?" Hermione couldn't believe that she was talking about herself in the third person and swallowed as she looked toward her father and tried to keep from letting the pout that was forming in her mind from spreading to her face.

"I know… Hermione." Lucius reassured his daughter, using her old, false name. Receiving raised eyebrows from the Zabinis as he did so. Standing, Lucius swallowed and prepared himself for any reaction.

"Zachar, Mathais, I'd like to introduce you formerly to my daughter. Hermione Jane Granger, or properly known as Diane Lynne Malfoy. When we gave her up, we put her into a Muggle orphanage to make certain that she would be safe for as long as possible." Lucius swallowed as he waited for the worst reactions from his fellow former Death Eater.

"Aah, that explains your reactions whenever her name came up at the meetings Lucius. I'm glad that no harm ever came upon her." Mathias jeered his friend.

"Yes." Zachar continued as she lightly giggled. "She was far too smart to be a mud—Muggleborn."

Hermione giggled at the small slip and quick correction. "Mudblood, yes." Hermione smirked at the reactions of the Slytherins' reactions that were now staring at her in disbelief that she said it.

"I have used it, quite often to be honest. Not in the same way as most, but I have used it." Hermione explained as her father sat back in his seat and a smirk slightly formed.

"For what?" Blaise asked as he took a long drink of his tea.

"Oh…. Chang, Delacour, Smith…um…… Brown and the Patil twins." Hermione bit the corner of her lip as she tried to remember everyone that she had called a Mudblood. "Hm… Percy Weasley, the Dursleys, Bones, and Skeeter….Voldemort once—no that was…..hm…….. Lots."

Hermione giggled as she took another bite of her steak and was seemingly oblivious to the looks and stares that she was receiving from the people around the table. Already taking on the Malfoy traits, she did not show that she caught that she shouldn't have said anything about the Dark Lord, and so she continued to eat as she ignored the looks. Finally looking up from her plate, she looked at Blaise, who sat across from her diagonally and addressed him in the Malfoy cold, blunt questioning manner that could easily unnerve any persons that had a weak will and nervous system. "What? Did I say something that I oughtn't? Oh, and your sort of drooling a bit. I knew that a Malfoy was appealing but I didn't know that my appearance made you forget your manners." Hermione refused to let any sort of smile or smirk show as she inspected the bowl of rolls and finally found one to her liking.

Hermione looked up at her brother when she heard snickering. She was sitting with her back straight against the back of her chair and so she smiled sweetly and tilted her head as she decided to pick on her brother, who was leaning on one elbow on the table.

"Sit up straight Draconis. You're a Malfoy, the heir in fact, not my best friend Ron Weasley. I thought that I told you that earlier." Hermione snapped at her brother and as buttered her roll. And blinked a few times under the intense scrutiny. "What?"

"You said…Voldemort." Blaise stuttered.

"Fear of the name is fear of the things itself. He was nothing more than a hypocritical man that was a bloody disgusting half-blood. An insult to the pureblood lines, as well as his ancestor's house. He was nothing. He must've been weak the first time around if a baby had defeated him, and I mean Longbottom just had to dress up in his father's old clothing, Ginny dressed like Lily, Harry covered his scar, and we used a glamour on Seamus to look like Cedric. And we all played peek-a-boo and played the 'Ghosts of Christmas Past' to distract him. It wasn't that difficult." Hermione explained what they had done to wear him done so Harry could get at him.

"But…he was still…." Blaise began to argue, earning Hermione's full attention, along with a cold Malfoy stare.

"The only power that he ever had was the power of his followers' positions, bloodlines, bank accounts, and names, nothing more. Most people will tell you, they were more afraid of the Death Eaters than the Dark Lord." Hermione explained to the Slytherin.

"My Lucius, she is the brightest witch of her age. I had begun to feel like I was a worthless pawn, now I know that my efforts weren't wasted." Hermione started laughing before her father did.

"Pawn? Mr. Zabini, you all were hardly pawns. I promise you, I could say Lestrange, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback, or even Zabini and I'd get more shivers than if I had said Voldemort. I found it humorous, but I had to stop scaring everyone because Mrs. Weasley asked me to." Hermione explained as she smiled and continued to eat.


End file.
